The Project
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Link and Amber are assigned to do a project together. Movie doesn't exist.


"Ok class we are doing a group project and I will be pairing you up randomly." The teacher said.

Amber was praying in her mind that her name got paired with someone she didn't hate and who actually worked. Deep down she hoped it was her crush, Link Larkin. As the teacher drew and called out names Ambers was called.

"Amber and Link. You will be working in the lounge" the teacher said giving them the pass to the private work room.

They walked down the hall in silence. The lounge was a work room for only one group at a time and no one else could be in there. As they got in the room they each sat down on a beanbag across from each other.

"I bet you wished you got paired with Carrie" Amber said quietly.

Carrie had been Link's girlfriend for the past 2 months and was in their class. Link shook his head.

"We broke up last week. I told her there was a different girl I liked. Every time I'm around her I feel different. She's perfect. She makes my life special. One day I'm gonna try to marry her. How about you and James" Link said.

"Oh we broke up after our second date. He invited me over for a movie and tried to go a little farther then I wanted. Besides I have a guy just like the girl you're talking about."Amber said still a little shy.

"You mean he tried to have..." Link asked.

"Yeah. I mean it's hard enough for me to find a guy and then when I do all they want is that" Amber said.

"It's hard for me to find girls who actually want to be with me and not just cause I'm popular. How is it hard for you to find a guy though? You're perfect." Link said.

Link had a crush on Amber big time. He had since 5th grade when they met. Amber had as well. They were both on the corny Collins show when they started being friends. That was their first year of high school. Now it was their second to last.

"It just is and what about you pure perfect too" Amber and Link were gazing into each other's eyes as she said this.

Link leaned over and kissed Amber square on the lips. They stuck their for a minute without moving. They weren't scared of being caught cause the door had no window and neither did the room. Plus class had 15 minutes left. They pulled away.

"What about your perfect girl?" Amber asked looking down.

"You are that girl" Link said tilting her head up.

"You're that guy for me" Amber said.

Link moved to sit beside Amber on the beanbag that took up one side of the room. They sat in the middle not knowing what to say. Link kissed her expecting for her to pull away or not know what to do. Link had kissed many girls in many different ways.  
They both remained virgins but Amber had had her fair share of kissing too. She held on longer. Link put his hands around her waist. She wrappedher arms around his neck. She pulled away and smiled.

"To move your speed show me the most complicated kiss you know" he said.

He knew how to French kiss and then those simple little kisses. He knew she wouldn't be able to do anything that complicated. She leaned in and kissed him her arms still wrapped around his neck and his hands still on her waist. She started to French kiss  
him and was better than he was. He was surprised and tried to keep up. He loved it. Slowly he began leaning her back into the beanbag while he climbed on topof her.

"Link I told you I don't want to go all the way" she said trying to sit up.

"We won't. I don't want to go that far either" he said leaning her back down and kissing her again. 5 minutes passed and they were deep in a make out session. Then the door opened. They were so into it they didn't realize.

"What is going on here?!" Their teacher yelled.

They both broke apart and sat up, Amber still on links lap. Link had Ambers lipstick shade all over the area around his mouth. They looked up at the teacherand smiled trying to look innocent.

"Link get your facecleaned up and both of you get what you need and go down to the bus. It's time for you guys to do the show." The teacher said walking out.

"Ok!" Link yelled after her.

"Wow time went by fast" Amber said.

Link kissed her one more time and pulled back looking at her.

"Uh oh! Please say you have your concealer makeup think with you" he said worriedly.

"Ya why" Amber asked worried.

"I accidentally gave you a hickey and your mom would kill me and kick me off the show if she saw it." Link said.

"Right lets go" Amber said getting off his lap, grabbing his hand, and walking out of the room past jealous faces of girls and guys. They were jealous because the 2 most popular people in school weren't available anymore. They didn't care. They were in  
love and they don't care who knew. 


End file.
